Good Princess Gone Bad
by Kaiimi
Summary: What happens when Peach's world comes crashing down around her and Mario denies cheating on her? Inspired by Rihanna's song: Good Girl Gone Bad.


This is my first ever song fic. I was listening to Rihanna's song "Good Girl Gone Bad" and it just inspired me to make this. So...here we go.

We stay, moving around, so low Ask us where you at, we don't know And don't care (don't care)  
All we know is we was at home 'cause you left us there

Peach was at her castle, waiting for Mario to come home cause it was midnight and he promised to come back at 10 o'clock from the fighting match at Glitzville.

"Jesus! I called his phone like 20 times and he STILL doesn't pick up! At least answer the goddamn phone if you're gonna be late!" Peach yelled to herself. Suddenly, she heard a door slam open.

"FINALLY!" Peach screamed in frustration and ran down to the foyer. "Where have you been! Why haven't you been answering your phone, I called you like 20 times!"

"Peach...please don't even start with me now. I had a fantastic time at Glitzville, but...um...there was a huge car crash after we got off the blimp from Glitzville so we had to wait a while until it was all cleared up." Mario explained nervously.

"Well, you could've at least answered your phone so I wouldn't have to be worrying all damn night!" Peach complained.

"Oh really? And where the hell were YOU at when I called you at nine o'clock?" Mario asked back.

You got your boys and got gone And left us all alone

"What? You didn't even call me at 9! And all I know is, is that I was at home at that time cause you just left me here in rush." Peach was getting even more frustrated with Mario now at this point.

"Oh just get over it. I had a long night and I want to go to bed already." Mario said, raising his voice and quickly walked to the bedroom.

"Bastard...he acts like I wasn't even worried about what happened to him this whole time..." Peach whispered to herself.

The next day, Peach decided to hang out with Rosalina at the "Mushroom Nightclub" just to have a few drinks and have a little fun.

"So, did you and Mario break up?" Rosalina asked as they both sat down at a booth while "Don't Stop The Music" was playing on the dance floor.

"No...but something was definitely up though! He acted so uptight and aggressive when he got home...I don't even know what to think." Peach said depressingly.

"Peach, it is so freakin obvious!" Rosalina shouted. "Mario cheated on you! How could you not have figured that out by now!" Peach gasped.

"No...I-I refuse to believe that! Mario has been loyal to me for over a year now and I HIGHLY DOUBT that he would cheat on me like this!" She pouted.

"Peach no offense, but you need to stop denying the fact that Mario cheated on you. Think about it, he was 2 hours late to come home, he was at the Glitz Pit, a place where THOUSANDS of people are at, and he doesn't answer any of your calls. It's pretty safe to say he cheated on you." Rosalina stated. Peach was about to cry.

"Oh man...you're right Rosalina, I just can't believe why this had to happen to me! What did I do wrong!" Peach cried.

"You didn't do anything wrong Peach. What Mario did was just an extremely immature and very wrong thing of dealing with his issues. That's all." Rosalina explained, trying to comfort Peach who looked totally depressed.

"Well, do you think I should break up with him?" She asked.

"Definitely, unless he says he is truely sorry and looks like he is for real about it, but if not then just tell him to pack his stuff and leave cause believe it or not, he WILL most likely do it again!"

They both were silence for a moment as Peach thought over about everything. Should she break up with Mario? What will happen if she does? Will Mario stop saving her from Bowser? Will it make Peach look bad? She was so confused at that point that she thought she was gonna pass out.

Rosalina gasped.

"IS THAT...DAISY!" She shrieked. She pointed to the dance floor and Peach saw where she was pointed at and gasped as well.

It was Daisy. However, she wasn't wearing her regular yellow dress...she was wearing a scantily clad blue dress that barely covered her whole booty and she was grinding up on a random guy and drinking a couple shots of Tequila.

Now she in the club with a freaky dress on Cats don't want her to keep that dress on Trying to get enough drinks in her system Take it to the telly and make her a victim

"Dear god, what happened to her?" Rosalina asked.

"Apparently, her head must've been REAL messed up from being with Waluigi for over a year..." Said Peach.

"Wait...WHAT? Daisy went out with Waluigi? When the hell did THIS happen?" Rosalina asked, clearly shocked.

"They started dating in 2008. We tried to keep their dating a secret because we all thought Daisy would be embarassed by the City people if a princess went out with a guy like Waluigi. So, a year goes by but then something terrible happened...Waluigi beat up Daisy pretty badly. The reason why? Well, apparently Waluigi found a text on her phone from a guy that seemed to be flirting with her. Waluigi overreacted to it and exploded in rage, beating up poor Daisy. He bruised her pretty badly, especially on her face. Luigi called the police and he was arrested and sentenced to a year in Jail. Looks like that beating REALLY messed her up..."

"Damn, I feel so sorry for her. No person should ever have to go through with that. Is there anyway way we can help her get her mind back on track?" Rosalina asked, trying not to look at Daisy's trashy looking dress.

"Tried that, didn't work. Daisy is mentally messed up now and I don't even know what to do..." Peach said with another depressing sigh.

Patron in the brain, ball playa in the face They shake the spot, she's just another case

"Well, Daisy is just another case of a good girl gone bad." Said Rosalina.

Her words "good girl gone bad" rang through Peach's head, as if they were something important like a message or something.

"Oh my gosh." Rosalina spoke. She saw Daisy and the guy she was dancing with, walk in to a hallway and go into a room by theirselves.

"Man, I really hope Daisy does get the help she needs. Or else, she'll just be doing this kind of stuff for a loooong time." Peach said.

Easy for a good girl to go bad And once we gone (Gone)  
Best believe we've gone forever Don't be the reason Don't be the reason You better learn how to treat us right 'Cause once a good girl goes bad We done forever

"Well Peach, if you didn't know...Daisy is pretty much a bad girl now and once a good girl goes bad, they are gone forever." Rosalina explained.

"Yeah but Waluigi was the whole reason why she's acting like this. Daisy is a sensitive person and gets hurt easily, emotionally so that kind of stuff makes a humongous impact on you." Explained Peach. And still, she couldn't help but think of those words Rosalina said: Good Girl Gone Bad.

Peach drove her way home to the castle and quickly entered.

He's staying with a flock of them all, yeah Got a girl at home but he don't care Won't care (Won't care)  
All he'll do is keep me at home, won't let me go nowhere

"Peach!" Mario shouted and ran to her.

"Mario, I have to talk to you..." Peach started, but Mario interrupted.

"Listen, I have to go take care of Wario's plumbing issues at his house because he SOMEHOW knew I was a plumber and he won't stop bothering me to fix it. So, I need to go over there and I'll be back in an hour. And please, just stay here alright?" Mario quickly said, then ran outside and started his car up.

"Man why does Mario want me to be trapped in here so much everytime he goes out? It's not like I'm gonna go cheat on him and..." Peach gasped and her eyes opened more wide in shock. She looked out the window and saw Mario drive fast out of the Castle Grounds.

"No no no no no nooooo!" Peach shrieked and started to cry. She couldn't believe he was doing this to her, AGAIN!

He thinks because I'm at home I won't be getting it on

"Screw this!" Peach yelled. "Two can play at this game, the cheating bastard! I'm not gonna take anymore of his crap!" She got out her cellphone and called Luigi.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Luigi...umm...is it okay if I stay over at your house for tonight? Something terrible just happened with me and Mario and...I just wanna get out of here cause I'm so mad at him and I'm sick of being the one that's played!"

"Wooow! Well umm of course you can stay here. But you need to explain EVERYTHING though so I know what the heck is going on!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Of course. I'll be over there in an hour." Peach hung up the phone.

Now I'm finding numbers in the jacket pockets

Peach looked toward the coat hanger near the front door. Mario had forgotten his jacket. In fact, the only time he ever wore that jacket was last night. Peach even bought it for him!

"Grrr...YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS!" Peach screamed and grabbed his jacket and starting to rip it...but suddenly, a small piece of paper fell out of the front pocket.

"Huh...?" Was all Peach said. She quickly picked the piece of paper and gasped in shock.

It was a girl's phone number Mario had written down.

"WHAT? NO! He really is cheating on me!" Peach yelled and began to sob. She felt like she could faint at any moment. How could Mario have done this?

Chicks calling the house, no stop it's Getting out of control Finally I can't take no more

Suddenly, the house phone rang.

"What the...? Who could that be?" Peach asked herself and quickly went to the phone.

"Hello! Who the hell is this?" Peach quickly said, trying to hold back her tears.

"Umm is Mario there? This is Kelly, I called him because I forgot to give him my phone number."

"WHAT!" Peach screamed and slammed the phone down. That was undeniable proof that Mario was cheating on her. She felt like she was gonna go insane because of all that was happening.

The phone rang yet again. Peach fiercely picked it up.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Peach screamed and in tears.

"...Are you Mario's girlfriend? Wow. Um...wrong number, sorry!"

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Peach screamed. Her anger towards Mario could not be controlled at that point as she finally went insane.

An hour went by, and Peach seemed to have cooled off a little. But she was in her room packing up all her clothes because she couldn't be with a cheater.

Peach got downstairs and wrote something down on a small piece of paper. She then flinged the paper on a staircase step. Peach then quickly left the house with her suitcases and bags by her side, ready to start all over again.

He finds a letter on the stairs saying this is the end I packed my bag and left with your best friend oh!

Mario soon came home and entered the house.

"Peach! I'm home!" Mario called out. No response.

"Peach?" He called out again. Still no response.

But then he noticed something on the bottom staircase step. It was a note left by Peach.

"Dear Mario,

I know you are cheating on me so that's why I am leaving here and never coming back. I am going to move in with Luigi. Please don't ever try to talk to me again."

"No...no no no no no no!" Mario cried. He just made the biggest mistake of his life.

Easy for a good girl to go bad And once we gone (Gone)  
Best belief we've gone forever Don't be the reason Don't be the reason You better learn how to treat us right

"I ain't gonna be the weak on anymore. I'm gonna stand up and fight my own battles from now on. I don't need Mario to save me anymore because I know I have the strength to go on peacefully." Peach said while driving her car fast on the streets of Mushroom City at night.

On the way to Luigi's house, Peach decided to drop by Rosalina's house. She quickly exited her car and ran up to her door and knocked loudly on it.

"Hello...oh hey Peach! What's going on?" Rosalina asked.

"I-I found out that Mario was really cheating on me. Th-there's no doubt about it!" Peach said depressingly.

Rosalina sighed. "I knew it. So what are you gonna do now?"

"Well I'm gonna move into Luigi's house because I've always had a interest him for quite a while. But first, I need to ask you something...you are a hair stylist right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I want you to dye my hair black and cut it off to a bobcut."

"What? B-but why? You look fine the way you are!"

"It's to prove to Mario than a good girl can go bad because of the terrible ways he treats her."

"Well...alright then."

'Cause once a good girl goes bad We done forever

"And done!" Rosalina said excitedly. Peach looked in the mirror and was shocked by how much different she looked. Her face looked like she mad more attitude and the hair made her take on a more sexual image.

"Wow! I...I love it! Thank you SO much Rosalina, you were a big help! I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Peach then left in a hurry. Rosalina was kinda worried for her though.

Peach got in her car, started the ignition and continued driving to Luigi's.

We stay, moving around, so low Ask us where you at, we don't know

Peach's cellphone rang. She got it out and grunted as she the caller ID. She decided to answer it anyways.

"What do you want?" Peach asked rudely.

"Where are you at? Please come back home! Please! I really need you in my life Peach!" Mario pleaded.

And don't care (don't care)  
All we know is we was at home cause you left us there You got your boys and got gone And left us all alone (no)

"Where am I at? Well I can't tell ya right now but I was at home cause you left me there. Please leave me alone. I am done and over you." Peach then hung up.

Easy for a good girl to go bad And once we gone (Gone)  
Best belief we've gone forever Don't be the reason Don't be the reason You better learn how to treat us right 'Cause once a good girl goes bad We done forever We gone forever

There was a loud knock on Luigi's door.

"Hello...WHAT THE! Peach...? Is that you?" Luigi said in total surprise.

"Yes it is. Umm, I have a VERY long story to tell you." Peach said in discomfort and quickly brought her suitcase and bags in.

Peach told the long story of how Mario cheated on her, to how she saw Daisy giving a man a lapdance, to her finding numbers in Mario's jacket pockets, and to why she dyed and cut her hair.

"So yes, I am now officially over Mario and I am done with him and I am tired of being the weak one, always getting played and taken advantage of." Peach finished.

"Oh my god...I am literally speechless. Well...you can stay as long as you want okay?" Luigi said. He was totally caught off guard by her insane story.

"Oh don't worry. I definitely will."

We gone forever 


End file.
